Three day infusion of 400 or 1000 mg lyophilized IVIg was given to six scleroderma patients. Clinical and laboratory evaluations were done at days 0, 3, 15, 30 and 90. All patients recruited completed the study. There were no major adverse events. Two patients complained of headaches. IVIg improved clinical parameters. However, there were no changes in antibody or idiotype titers after the IVIg treatment.